


Когда ты приходишь ко мне во сне

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e12-s03e01 Kali
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Не так-то просто разорвать связь с Кали.





	

Уилл проснулся посреди ночи и уставился в темноту вокруг. Кошмар, который ему снился, медленно рассеивался, оставив после себя горечь во рту и судорожно колотящееся сердце.

Подробностей сна Уилл не помнил. Только ощущение ужаса и саднящую боль в груди.

Он пошевелился, пытаясь понять, почему страх не торопится отступать. Что-то было неправильно. Но что?

Уилл сел на кровати, пытаясь различить силуэты мебели, увидеть занавешенное тяжелыми шторами окно. 

Было слишком тихо. 

В Убежище никогда не наступала полная тишина. Кто-то бродил по коридору, кто-то ухал, где-то хлопали крылья, где-то с топотом бегали дети.

Но не сейчас.

Уилл собирался встать, когда ледяная ладонь легла ему на плечо, но сердце заколотилось не из-за того, что кто-то оказался в его комнате и не из-за того, что от холода прикосновения сводило судорогой мышцы. Оно заколотилось, потому что Уилл знал, кто это.

— Дурга, я все равно слышу твой голос.

Уилл повернул голову к ней, хотел назвать имя той, что сидела на его кровати, но она перехватила его губы в поцелуе. Таком же ледяном, как ее касание. А потом провела ладонью от плеча к груди, туда, где билось сердце.

— Наша связь нерушима, и ты принадлежишь мне, — сказала Кали.

Или эти слова Уилл додумал, вообразил голос, звучащий в полной тишине.

Он закричал от боли, когда когти Кали удлинились. Уилл посмотрел на ее руку и увидел, как она вырывает его сердце. Одним движением разорвав кожу, плоть и кости, будто их и не было. Мысль, что он уже должен потерять сознание, показалась где-то за пределами рассудка и исчезла, сметенная ужасом и непониманием.

Кровь лилась из открытой раны, где были видно выломанные части грудной клетки, пачкая одежду, одеяло и простыни, а сердце в руке Кали продолжало биться.

Уилл закричал.

И вновь проснулся.

Через плотные шторы в комнату пробивался солнечный свет, а он сам судорожно вздрагивал и не мог ни сесть, ни пошевелиться.

Уилл смог перекатиться на живот и отпрянул от подушки, посчитав, что на ней кровь. Но это были только невесть как попавшие сюда красные лепестки.  
***

 

— Ты не думал, что твоя проблема — в твоем собственном сознании? — спросила Магнус, когда провела все тесты.

Уилл сидел на больничной койке и хмуро крутил в руках фонарик, которым она до этого проверяла реакцию его зрачков.

— Магнус, во мне был абнормал-паразит, связывающий меня с другим древним абнормалом, которую почитали как богиню. — Мне кажется, что тут не в моем сознании дело.

Она развела руками.

— Физические показатели все в порядке. Представь, что к тебе пришел пациент с такими же жалобами, что бы ты ему сказал?

Уилл скривился.

— От пациента зависело бы, — сказал он, — но я бы постарался докопаться до причин. И начал бы с детства и образа матери… но Магнус, мы же знаем причину!

— Потому можешь сразу отбросить образ матери, — ответила она.  
***

На следующую ночь Кали взяла его за руку и потянула за собой во тьму. Уилл пытался вырваться, но она держала его крепко и вела прочь.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил он, когда они шли десять или двадцать минут, если верить ощущениям.

Вокруг было темно, но Уилл четко видел Кали в том облике, в котором она являлась к нему тогда, в Индии. Они шли по щиколотку в ледяной воде и босые ступни уже сводило.

— Смотри, — Кали протянула руку, указывая на что-то, и браслеты глухо звякнули.

Уилл пошел во тьму сам, туда, куда она ему показывала, и увидел… себя. Его тело лежало в воде, руки и ноги были вывернуты под неестественными углами, нос вырван, а глаза выколоты. Уилл не столько узнавал собственное тело, сколько знал, что это оно. 

— Это то, что могло бы быть, но не случилось, — сказала Кали, обнимая Уилла со спины. — Я защищу тебя от опасности. Если позволишь.

— Защитишь? — спросил Уилл и нервно рассмеялся. — А ты для меня не опасна? Выглядит как угроза.

— Глупый, — прошептала Кали.

Тело начало растворяться в воде. Кожа стекала, обнажая плоть, которая сморщивалась, темнела, расходилась. Кости белели дольше, но потом тоже потемнели, размякли, стекли в воду.

И все растворилось во тьме.  
***

Абнормал стоял над Уиллом, капая слюной на его лицо. Хорошо, что у этого вида она не была кислотной. Плохо, что только что их будущий «постоялец» буквально разорвал на части двоих загонщиков из Сиднейского Убежища, с которыми они и пытались его утихомирить.

Абнормал оторвал им руки и ноги под быстро затихший аккомпанемент истошных криков. Кровь фонтанами брызгала во все стороны и смотрелась даже ненатурально. Как кадры из какого-то низкопробного боевика.

Уилл не думал, когда прошептал:  
— Кали, помоги.

Он старался не думать и позже, когда абнормал замер над ним, будто под действием какого-то заклинания. И когда глушил его транквилизатором, чтобы довезти до Убежища.

***

 

На следующую ночь Кали встретила его в саду, окруженная благоухающими цветами.

— Я обязан тебе жизнью, — сказал Уилл.

— Конечно, — ответила она с улыбкой и взяла его за руки, — твоя жизнь — моя. Всегда и во всех воплощениях.

Сегодня ее прикосновение не было холодным.


End file.
